The Grass is Always Greener
by ttobba95
Summary: It's true what they say: The grass is always greener, and ya don't really know what it is ya have, until it's gone... gone... gone...


(A.N) I've liked Conker's Bad Fur Day/Live and Reloaded for some time now, but only now have i thought about writing something for it.

I got this idea after i really thought about how the game ends.

Enjoy!

_"It's true what they say: The grass is always greener, and ya don't really know what it is ya have, until it's gone... gone... gone..."_

"So, what'll it be?"

The bartender at The Cock and Plucker looked at the orange-red squirrel sitting at the bar. He had just been about to close down when the squirrel came in demanding a drink. And with that crown on his head, the bartender couldn't refuse him.

Who would dare refuse the King Of All The Land?

The aforementioned king raised his head. "Em... Scotch. Single Malt... Speyside... no ice" he requested.

"Ah, a man of taste" the bartender complimented. He reached below the bar and pulled out a bottle of his finest scotch. Getting out a glass he poured some liquor into it and handed it to the squrrel. "There you go". He was about to put the bottle back when his king stopped him.

"Woah! Woah there cowboy! Keep it comin'".

The king rested his head on his hand and leaned on the bar. He heard the glass now being filled completely with booze, just how he wanted it.

"Leave the bottle" he said. His gaze went downwards towards the wood of the bar, not looking at anything else. He sighed.

The bartender grew concerned. "Yeh' lookin' a bit down. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Ughh.." the squirrel groaned. "You wouldn't believe it anyway..." he trailed off. "I don't wanna talk about it. Lemme just drink this an i'll..." he went off again.

The bartender decided it was best to leave his highness to his drinking, though he couldn't help but wonder why the King Of All The Land was feeling down so soon after being crowned.

"I ain't gonna sleep well tonight" he mumbled to himself. "And i don't think he will either..."

* * *

><p>When the king was finally done with the bottle and it's contents, he staggered out of the bar feeling slightly drunk. It hadn't worked. The pain was still there. The pain of losing everything he ever actually cared about. The pain of dying coutless times. The pain of losing the only girl he'd ever loved...<p>

He blinked his eyes. Now was not the time to be an angsty character. There were too many characters like that nowadays.

That didn't stop the tears from building up though.

The squirrel looked down at a puddle caused by the current rain. He saw his reflection, crown and all. As he looked down his tears continued to build, though he did his best to keep them in.

Then, one single tear escaped.

It fell from his closed eye into the puddle, rippling it. And for a moment the squirrel saw his reflection change. The reflection no longer sported an oversized crown, nor was it unhappy. Instead, the reflection now smiled brightly, it's blue eyes, not unlike his own, looking up at him with child-like mischief.

This was who he used to be.

He used to be Conker the Squirrel.

Now he was Conker the King: King Of All The Land.

Feeling the rain continue to pour on him, he suddenly got angry. He lifted his crown and threw it at the puddle, shouting as he did so. The crown was sent rolling down the stone path to a nearby grass patch. Conker could hold it in no more.

"!" He screamed, falling to his knees and releasing his tears. His fur became soaked from the puddle and the rain but he didn't care. He cried openly, wiping his eyes every so often.

He didn't want this, he didn't want any of it.

_"Hypocrite" _Conker cursed himself. When he really thought about it, all he ever wanted was money and power, and lots of it! And now that he had it, he didn't really want it any more. Call him ungrateful but it was the truth.

When he stopped crying, Conker got to his feet and wiped his eyes one last time. All he wanted now was his life back.

He looked at his nearby crown, hatred in his eyes. Because of it, and the person who once wore it, his simple life was over!

Then a thought came to him.

This **was**his life now.

Conker walked to where his crown was and picked it up. Now, the crown seemed to not only represent the end of his old life, but also a chance to start anew. When he really thought about it, he had been a real jackass to everyone. He had gone against his parents wishes, he didn't treat Berri right, hell, he didn't treat anybody but himself right. And even that was debatable.

_"I guess now's as good a time as any... to start redeeming myself"_. He was going to actually learn from his mistakes this time. He would turn it around, for Berri, for his folks.

_"This kingdom needs a king" _he put on a look of determination. _"I guess i'll have to do!"._

He placed the crown on his head, where it belonged, and made his way back to the castle, **his **castle, set on making things right. If he was going to be King Of All The Land, then he could at least rule properly.

_"The grass is always greener. And you don't really know what it is ya have, until it's gone"_

_"Long live Conker the King!"_

It was time to make that grass greener.

(A.N) So... How was it?


End file.
